


We'll Carry On

by CarolineGrayson



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives Of The Fabulous Killjoys: National Anthem (comic), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Maria and Sophia are not related, Memory Loss, Mention of blood, Slight Angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineGrayson/pseuds/CarolineGrayson
Summary: “Ma’am, can I help you?” He asked, wincing as his head throbbed.“Actually, yes. Yes I think you can.” She said airily. She shook her shoulder length black hair out of her face and pulled her sunglasses down her nose. “My name is Maria, and I have a few questions for you. Maybe we could talk elsewhere?”~~~~~Turns out, things are not as good as they seem for Michael Morris.....
Relationships: Blue/Red (National Anthem), Maria/Sophia (National Anthem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	We'll Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first National Anthem fic ;)

Michael Morris slowly walked to work, shaking his head. His head was pounding, had been for the past two days. He hadn’t been able to take any days off of work, something about “The Next Season was starting soon.”

He reached his work, holding his head in his hands. Before he opened the door, he looked around, and noticed a young woman standing near the door.

“Ma’am, can I help you?” He asked, wincing as his head throbbed.

“Actually, yes. Yes I think you can.” She said airily. She shook her shoulder length black hair out of her face and pulled her sunglasses down her nose. “My name is Maria, and I have a few questions for you. Maybe we could talk elsewhere?”

Mike stood there, confused, until he realized she wanted an answer. “Uh yeah, sure. Wherever.” He couldn’t stand looking at her, but couldn’t look away.

“Okay, good.” She smiled a stunning grin which almost made Mike forget his protest.

“I still have to work…” He trailed off.

“Oh don’t worry about your boss, I already spoke to him.” She took his hand and led him to an expensive looking restaurant.

They sat down, and Maria started talking about a friend of hers. “She will be here soon, I am sure you will love her.” Suddenly she looked up and waved her hand around.

A pretty girl came over and threw her arms around Maria. “I am so happy you invited me!” The girl giggled. She then turned to Mike, “Hi, I am Sophia.”

Maria laughed, “Sophia here is, um, a good _friend_ of mine. She is part of my marketing team. I am an actress, by the way.” The two girls erupted into giggles as Mike looked confused between them.

“Okay? What does that have to do with me?”

Maria and Sophia shared a glance. They were sitting side by side, their movements graceful and almost practised. Mike blinked quickly to rid the sudden vision of blood pouring across a dirt road. “Oh right. Well Mike, Sophia and I have been having some unsettling thoughts. And you are in them.”

Mike glared at the girls in front of him. “If you want to kill someone, find someone else. I am so not in the mood for this.” He started to get up, only for Sophia to jump up. 

“Wait wait wait, Mike please. Maria explained it wrong. Just listen to everything, then run off.”

Mike sat back down, crossing his arms in front of him.

Sophia tucked her hair behind her ear, “What she meant was, we keep seeing you as someone else. We are in this painted car, with two other people. We don’t know who they are yet. Maria and I were walking along one night and saw you getting off work. We both recognized you from our dreams, and knew we had to tell you.”

“Why?” was all Mike said.

“Why? What do you mean why?” Maria asked “Isn’t ‘trying to figure out what’s going on’ good enough for you?”

Sophia interrupted Mike’s reply. “The biggest thing is Maria’s dreams, almost every night she dreams about driving along a dirt road. Then something happens and she dies, as I watch. I dream from my point of view. And you Mike, you dream from your point of view, and you see Maria die.”

Mike was pale, and breathing shakily. “No, no, no” He muttered. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

The two girls nodded, “Yes Mike, you do.”

Mike stood up, “No. You two are wrong.” He then turned and walked out.

~

Sophia and Maria walked back to the apartment they were staying at.

“You tried, Mar. We knew it may not work.” Sophia leaned over and kissed Maria’s forehead.

“I know, I am just disappointed.” Maria unlocked the door and stepped inside. “Guys? You home?”

“Yeah, we were just talking to Tommy, why?” Kyle walked out of the back room which was serving as an office. “How did it go?”

“Awful,” Maria complained. She threw herself down on the couch, pulling Sophia down with her. Sophia patted her back and rolled her eyes over Maria’s head.

Kyle sighed, “Nothing yet?” He sat down across from them.

Sophia shook her head, “He remembers something at least. He’s just too in his head.”

“I figured he would act like this, that’s Mike for ya.” Kyle shook his head.

“Didn’t go well I assume?” Animax came in with a stack of papers, and spread them across the coffee table.

Kyle shrugged, “Mike is being annoying, like usual.” He put his feet up on the coffee table, his boots kicking some of the papers off. He smirked at Animax’s dirty look. 

“Well, at least you two have that in common.” Animax said. “Anyway, Tommy wants us to go out and find a good friend of his, Dr D or something like that. Let’s give Mike a week or two with no contact, then send The Codes out again.”

The two girls nodded their agreement. “Now can we sleep?” Sophia asked, “I have been up, watching Mike through abandoned building windows for _far_ too many nights. That man is the most boring person _ever_.”

“You two can sleep during the drive. We have to go pretty far to find this friend of Tommy’s.” Animax picked up a duffle bag. “Go pack, then we can leave.”

“Okay,” They chimed, Maria jumped up and rushed to the corner where their stuff was. Sophia walked over to Kyle, and leaned against him. “He’ll be okay, he is strong when he wants to be.”

Kyle nodded, “I know.” He put his arm around her, and then asked “What was his reaction when he saw you and Mar ‘reunite’? I know you two didn’t just act like business partners like Animax wanted…” He gave her a look.

“I thought he was going to faint the whole meeting, I don’t know if he even noticed that most City people aren’t that friendly.” She giggled.

“Of course.” He laughed

She then headed over to help Maria pack. 

Once they were done, they all gathered in the office. Animax picked up the phone and dialed Tommy’s number. “Alright Tommy, we’ll be there soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
